


Stone

by Johnlocked_in_221B



Series: Heartless [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Sad Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_in_221B/pseuds/Johnlocked_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is convinced he is better off alone. After all, he can't feel. He is made of stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Slash if you wear the goggles. I leave it up to you. :D I don't own Sherlock, He is not mine. This is in the series 'Heartless' but it can stand alone.

Maybe if I appear cruel...  
Maybe if I treat him bad...  
But no... He's just a fool.  
And only ever gets mad.

Why won't he leave?  
I am better alone.  
Please let me be.  
The man who's made of stone.

I can't get attached!  
It'll hurt more when he goes.  
It's better to be detached,  
Than vulnerable or exposed.

They always go.  
That's what they do.  
That's how I know,  
What to expect of you.

I let myself believe,  
So I pushed you away,  
That I wanted you to leave,  
But I'd rather have you stay.

They ask me why I'm like this.  
Why I'm cruel and so harsh.  
But they never think that things could be amiss,  
For a man who is said to have no heart.

I'm always waiting for the day.  
For that last shoe to drop.  
For the moment when you'll say.  
 **"This really has to stop."**

When it comes you will leave,  
And I'll be all alone.  
Left alone to silently grieve,  
The man who softened stone.


End file.
